No se duerme en la filmación
by CriXar
Summary: Eli debió pensarlo dos veces antes de ofrecer su ayuda, pero ¿cómo sabría él que el día que ofreció ayudar a Trixie estaría más dormido que un ogro de hielo con una babosa slirena?


Un agotado Eli se dejó caer en el sofá del refugio. Lo que planeaba como una tranquila salida con sus babosas al centro comercial había terminado en un duelo con la pandilla Hoola. Al no contar con el respaldo del resto de su Banda, tuvo que ingeniárselas para vencerlos, y aunque gracias a sus habilidades como Shane había logrando vencerlos, estas no le garantizaban energía ilimitada. Estaba más que cansado.

-Hey, aquí estás.- saludó Trixie al verlo en la sala.

-Sip, aquí estoy.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves agobiado.

-Solo estoy un poco somnoliento.- dijo él cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces creo que será más tarde.- dijo Trixie un tanto decaída.

-¿Más tarde? ¿Qué será más tarde?

-Lo olvidaste, ¿no es así?

-No...- dijo Eli con una mano tras su cabeza tratando de recordar de que hablaban.

-Si, si lo olvidaste.

-Bien, dime que fue lo que olvidé.- Sin decir nada, ella sacó su cámara.- Oh, es verdad.

-Solo me falta una escena más para completar el vídeo. Prometiste que me ayudarías con eso hoy.

-Trix, de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien.- respondió ella a punto de retirarse.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Le prometí a los seguidores del sitio web de la Banda que habría un vídeo nuevo mañana. Si este está incompleto, será mejor que vaya pensando en algo.

-Eso no.- dijo Eli levantándose.- Te prometí que te ayudaría con la escena y es lo que voy a hacer.- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

La toma era sencilla: un cierre con Eli Shane montando su Meca hacia el horizonte. Pero cuando el cansancio apenas te deja ponerte de pie, puede complicarse un poco.

-Bien, hagamos esto.- dijo el chico tomando el vehículo.

-Eh, Eli, esa es la Meca de Pronto.- dijo Trixie antes de que él terminara de subirse.

-Ahm, sí. Lo sé. Solo quería saber si estabas prestando atención.- aseguró sonrojado mientras tomaba su verdadera Meca. La pelirroja rió en voz baja y ambos salieron afuera.

-Bien, ahora necesito que arranques y luego conviertas a Lucky en modo motocicleta. Conducirás hacia el frente y desapareces detrás de aquellos árboles. ¿Entendido?- corroboró ella. Pero no obtuvo más que un ronquido por respuesta.

Sobre el lobo blanco de metal, el Shane dormía tranquilo, babeando los controles. Trixie puso ambas manos en su cadera y sonrió negando al ver aquello.

-¿Eli? Eli...- lo llamó sacudiendo su brazo.- ¡Eli!

-¡Burpy, no te comas mi cereal!- gritó con impresión en su rostro agitando sus brazos en el aire. Se detuvo cuando un "auch" le indicó que su somnolencia había lastimado a alguien.- ¡Trix! Lo siento.- dijo apenado tratando de acercársele a la chica con su mano cubriendo su nariz.

-No, está bien.- dijo ella.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer la toma?

-Claro.

-Bien, creo que pregunté mal.- se corrigió la directora.- ¿Estás seguro de que PUEDES hacer la toma?

-Ehm...

-No importa. Será mejor que comencemos. Entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido podrás irte a dormir, ¿bien?- Eli asintió y regresó a su vehículo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer?

-Claro.- dijo él. Encendió la Meca y aceleró en línea recta. Al llegar a cierta distancia dió una vuelta completa y regresó.- ¿Y bien?

-Tienes muy mala memoria.- dijo ella con una sonrisa y su cámara en mano.

-No es verdad. Tenía que encenderla e ir hacia...

-Allá.- señaló Trixie.

-Pf, ya lo sabía.- aseguró Eli. Repitió el arranque mientras ella encendía su cámara. Transformó su Meca al tiempo justo y logró y un cierre espectacular. Finalmente la toma quedó como se esperaba.

-Creo que con eso ya está. Gracias por ayudarme, Eli.- agradeció la pelirroja revisando la grabación.

-No hay de que. Iré a guardar a Lucky.- Regresándola a su modo bestia, la colocó en su lugar de nuevo y cerró el garage para volver con la chica al interior del refugio.- ¿Sabes, Trix? Creo que ya no me siento cansado. Hacer esa toma me despertó.

Un suspiro pareció ser su respuesta. En el sofá, recostada de lado y con la cámara aún en sus manos, la muchacha había caído dormida. Ella también había tenido un día duro. Editar un filme no es algo que se hace precisamente en diez minutos.

-¿Trix? Trixie...- le llamó Eli sacudiendo con cuidado su brazo.

-¡Pronto, aléjate de la computadora!- exclamó ella repentinamente, vengando sin querer su golpe en la nariz con una bofetada.

-Eso fue a propósito.- murmuró Eli cubriendo su mejilla.

-Jeje, ups.- sonrió ella.- No, no lo fue. Solo tuve suerte.

-Tal vez eres tú la que debería ir a dormir.- dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien. Ahora solo debo agregar esto al vídeo y estará listo.- dijo bostezando.

Una hora más tarde...

-¡Trixie! ¿Ya está listo el vídeo? Pronto quiere ver su aparición estelar.- llamó el topoide, sin respuesta.- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y dónde está Eli?- agregó Kord. Los dos caminaron un poco hasta la mesa del ordenador, donde ambos jóvenes habían caído rendidos. Trixie, aún con su manos sobre el ratón, estaba recostada de medio lado sobre Eli. Él había encontrado una grandiosa almohada en el teclado, e incluso lo había babeado un poco.

-Aw, ternuritas.- dijo Pronto.- Bien, hay de despertarlos ya.

-Neh, déjalos un rato.- lo detuvo Kord.

-Pero Pronto quiere ver el vídeo...- sollozó el rastreador.

**_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal s día? Esta semana tenemos horario especial en mi colegio, así que quiero aprovecharlo al máximo con FanFiction. Aún me siento mal por el tiempo que los tuve sin fics por falta de internet y quiero reponerlo. :/_**


End file.
